The present invention relates to new acrylates and methacrylates comprising at least one phosphorus atom and at least one other hetero atom, to a process for manufacturing them, to the preparation of new polymers and copolymers from said acrylates and methacrylates, and also to organic compounds comprising at least one phosphorus atom and at least one sulphur atom, which are useful intermediates in the synthesis of said acrylates and methacrylates.
The scientific and technical literature has already disclosed a large number of acrylic and methacrylic compounds carrying functions such as halogen, hydroxyl, thiol, epoxide, and the like. Each of these groups of compounds has already found various applications in different industries, due to the ease in polymerisation of the acrylic double bond. However, until now the scientific and technical literature has given few examples of acrylic and methacrylic compounds simultaneously carrying at least one phosphorus atom and at least one sulphur atom.